To Another World
by Saucely Kazzy Carton
Summary: After the events of G-Revolution, Tyson gets bored since he can't find any challenging bladers to battle. What does he do? He travels to another dimension just in time to enter the Battle Bladers tournament. Can Tyson win? Read and Review.
1. In Which Tyson is Bored

**Hello! I'm Saucely Kazzy Carton and welcome to my fanfic. This will be a cross-over between Beyblade(original) and Beyblade(Metal Saga). To avoid confusion, here are the timelines of the two worlds. It will take place after G-Revolution but during Metal Fusion. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters. The characters of Beyblade(original) are owned by Takao Aoki and characters of Beyblade(Metal Saga) are owned by Takafumi Adachi.(Funny how both initials are T.A.)**

**XXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**In Which Tyson is Bored**

Tyson was bored out of his brain. There was nothing to do around here. He was currently walking around the neighborhood trying to find something to do. Normally, when he's this bored he'd have a beybattle. But there was no one to battle _with. _Well, there was no one _good _to battle with.

All the bladers around here were so weak, they weren't even worth his time. Either that, or he was _too strong_. All the intense battles he had recently have really improved his strength. And battles were boring if you win all the time.

He needed a challenge. The BBA have not hosted a single tournament since the whole BEGA incident. Max is visiting his mom in America. And no one knows where Kai disappeared to. All that remained were Ray, who's staying at an apartment near here, and...Daichi.

"HEY, TYSON! YOU WANNA BATTLE?!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Daichi!" Tyson said, "Could you talk any louder? I think there are people over in New Jersey who didn't hear you!"

"Very funny, Tyson!" Daichi said, "You know why I'm here. Let's battle!"

"Daichi, I'm not in the mood to battle right now. Go away.", Tyson said.

"C'mon Tyson. You know I'm not gonna leave you alone until you agree to battle me!" Daichi said.

That was true. Tyson knew from experience that Daichi will NOT leave you alone until you agree to battle him.

'Might as well', Tyson thought, 'Its not like I have anything better to do.'

"Fine, Daichi! I'll battle you. But don't come crying to me when I knock your Beyblade all the way to Canada!" Tyson said.

"Okay Mr. Big Shot! Let's do this!" Daichi said.

Daichi and Tyson took out their Beyblades and attached them to their launchers. They each took their stances across from each other as they held their launchers in front of them.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

**XXXXXX**

It was 2 minutes into the battle and Tyson was already winning. Tyson sighed as his Dragoon dodged another one of Strata Dragoon's attacks. This was just so easy.

"C'mon Tyson! Is that all you got!"

"What do you mean? YOU'RE the one who's losing!"

"Yeah, but not for long!" Daichi retorted, "GO, Strata Dragoon!"

Dragoon easily dodged Strata Dragoon's attack and retaliated by slamming into Strata Dragoon. While Strata Dragoon was recovering from the blow, Dragoon gave it another hard blow and then an uppercut. Strata Dragoon was wobbling now.

"What? Strata Dragoon's wobbling already? C'mon, hang in there, Strata. We have to beat Tyson."

"Just give it up already. Can't you see I'm WAY better than you?" Tyson said.

"No way. I can still win this. Go Strata Dragoon, attack!"

Strata Dragoon charged toward Dragoon only to get knocked back.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Tyson said, "GO Dragoon! Revolution Storm!"

Then Dragoon produced a giant tornado that threw Strata Dragoon into the air.

"STRATA!"

Strata Dragoon got blown all the way into the air to the point where you couldn't see it anymore.

"Where'd it go?" Daichi wondered.

**XXXXX**

**Meanwhile, in Canada**

The people in Canada were walking and minding their own business. When suddenly, something fell from the sky.

A boy noticed it and pointed to it.

"Hey look! A falling Beyblade!"

The Beyblade fell to the ground. It was Daichi's Beyblade that fell. Apparently, Tyson had knocked Daichi's Beyblade from Japan to Canada.

**XXXX**

**Back in Japan**

"Strata! Hang in there, buddy! I'm coming to rescue you!" Daichi said.

Daichi ran off in the direction he saw his Beyblade go. Tyson picked up his Dragoon.

"As Kai would say, 'That was a pathetic waste of my time'", said Tyson.

He watched Daichi run after his Beyblade and cringed at the thought of him having to travel to Canada and back on foot.

That would be tough...even for Daichi.

"Maybe I went a little hard on him." Tyson said, "Nah, this is _Daichi _we're talkin about here. He'll be okay."

Tyson continued walking. The more time past by, the more bored Tyson got. He wished there would be another Beyblade tournament, but the BBA was still recovering after the BEGA incident.

"Hey Tyson." A voice said.

Tyson turned around and saw Ray walking toward him.

"Oh, hey Ray" Tyson said.

"You sound upset. Is something bothering you?" Ray asked.

"Yeah. I'm bored" Tyson said.

Then, Tyson explained to Ray how he couldn't find anything to do. Everything he did usually bored him after 5 minutes, and there was no one _good_ to battle with around here. He explained to Ray about the battle he had with Daichi, and how he, Daichi, lost big time.

"I frustrated that I can't find anyone who can challenge me." Tyson said.

"I see. How about a battle with me? I'm sure I can challenge you." Ray said.

"Yeah, okay." Tyson said.

And so Tyson and Ray made their way to the park where the local beystadium was located.

"Ready, Ray?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip"

Tyson and Ray launched their beys into the stadium. The battle had started. Ray seemed to be holding his own but his bey seemed weaker than usual. Was he holding back? Or has he gotten weaker? If Ray was neglecting his training then he had no hope of beating Tyson!

"Go, Driger!" Ray shouted.

Driger slammed into Dragoon repeatedly but it didn't have much effect. Then Dragoon knocked Driger back several inches. Driger flew back and Dragoon flew up and knocked Driger into the air.

"C'mon Driger!" Ray shouted.

Driger fell down to the ground and slammed into Dragoon with a lot of force but to Tyson it seemed weak.

'What's going on here? I shouldn't be winning _this _easily should I?' Tyson thought.

"Driger, Gatling Claw!" Ray shouted!

Driger flew toward Dragoon with a lot of speed and attacked Dragoon. But Dragoon dodged effortlessly and Driger flew past Dragoon and flew straight out the stadium. It fell to the grass and stopped spinning.

"I won already?" Tyson said.

"Wow, Tyson. You really _have _gotten good." Ray said.

'Huh?' Tyson thought, 'What happened? I beat Ray _easily_! And Ray looked like he was putting his all into the battle. Maybe I really did get stronger since my battle with Brooklyn.'

"I guess I couldn't give you a good challenge after all." Ray said.

"It's okay. Thanks anyway" Tyson said. Then he walked away.

**XXXXX**

Tyson was walking down the street trying to find something to do. Being the energetic person he is, he couldn't stand being inside longer than he had to, unless it involved Beyblade.

Speaking of which, for the first time in his life, Beyblade bored him. He won every battle effortlessly. Ray and Daichi didn't prove challenging enough. He hasn't seen Kenny in a while, but doubted he could give him a challenge either.

Kai was probably the only one who could beat him. Too bad no one knew where he was. He was even considering quitting Beyblade. Tyson sighed and was about to go home when he bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" Tyson said frustrated.

He had bumped into an older man who looked like he was in his 50's.

"You look troubled. Care to talk about it?" The man said.

"No thanks. I'm not in the mood to talk." Tyson said.

"Sometimes, the first step to solving your problems is by talking about them." The man said, "Maybe I can help you."

Tyson sighed. He decided that he might as well talk to him. Maybe he _could _help him, though he doubted it.

**XXXXX**

Tyson and the other nameless man were sitting in chairs in a building.

"Let me see if I have this straight. You are really bored because there is no one challenging enough for you to battle, and you're pining for someone to match you in a battle." The man said.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm _pining _for a good opponent, but yeah" Tyson said. Putting 'pining' in that sentence made him seem desperate and Tyson Granger doesn't do desperate.

"I might be able to help you after all."

"You can? How?!" Tyson asked.

"Follow me." The man said.

Tyson followed the man as he opened a door leading down into the basement. 'Why are we going into a basement?'

The man led Tyson to the other side of the room. Sitting by the wall was a whole bunch of gadgets.

"What are we doing here?" Tyson asked.

The man ignored Tyson and took out one of the gadgets.

"Finally! I found it!" The man said.

"Found what? What is that?" Tyson asked.

"It's a dimensional transporter." The man said.

Tyson laughed.

"Are you crazy? There's no such thing as alternate dimensions." Tyson said.

"That's where you're wrong. There are a lot of dimensions in the multi-verse. They all stemmed from the first dimension and more dimensions stem from those and so on." The man said.

"How do I know you're not pulling my leg?" Tyson said.

"Watch. And I will demonstrate." The man said.

Then he pushed a button and disappeared. Tyson looked around the room but didn't see him. He searched the room for any trap doors he might have fallen through but didn't see any.

Just as he was about to walk away and leave, the man appeared again.

"See. I just traveled to a different dimension. Do you believe me now?" the man said.

"Ok, I believe you, but why is a portal to other dimensions stored in your basement?" Tyson asked.

"It happened a few years ago. I woke up in the morning and decided that I wanted to build a dimensional portal. So I did." The man said.

Then the man handed the device to Tyson.

"Choose which dimension you want to go to." the man said.

Tyson looked at the list of dimensions that he could choose from.

'Let's see here. Which dimension should I choose?' Tyson wondered, 'BeyWheelz dimension? What the heck are BeyWheelz? That's a no. What else is there? Top Plate? What the heck is that? Another no. B-Daman? I don't even know what that _is.'_

After a while of searching, he found the dimension that was most similar to his. 'Yes, they use _Beyblades_ in this dimension'.

"I want to go here!" Tyson pointed to the dimension he wanted to go to.

"That one, huh? I've been there before. Just so you know, the beys are _slightly_ different than the ones here, so the battles may be more challenging." The man said.

"Then _that's _the dimension I want to go to!" Tyson said with determination.

"Okay then. Take this remote. If you push the Green button it will take you to this dimension. Push the red button and it will take you back home." the man said.

"Thanks. Well, I'm off." Tyson said. Then he pushed the button and disappeared.

"Is that boy ready for the challenges that will face him in that dimension?" The man wondered, "Well, only time will tell. And now, to get some pizza! I'm starving" The man said before walking off as if he didn't just send a boy to another dimension.

**- end of chapter -**

**Well, what do you think? A nice start if I do say so myself. Also, for those of you who don't know what Top Plate is, it's a Beyblade replica that they're making in Korea. At least, I **_**think **_**they're making them in Korea, correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Next up: **Tyson meets Gingka


	2. Tyson Meets Gingka

**Disclaimer: The characters of "Beyblade: G-Revolution" are owned by Takao Aoki. The characters of "Beyblade: Metal Fusion" are owned by Takafumi Adachi.**

**Hey guys! Are you ready to ROCK! You know that by 'rock', I mean 'read another chapter of To Another World' right? Anyway, I've been working hard on this chapter. I've been trying to come up with the perfect way for Tyson to meet Gingka. **

**Also, in case you didn't already figure it out, this story will take place during Beyblade: Metal Fusion. However, there will be some changes. The most obvious change is Tyson's appearance in this story. There will be other changes too, some small and some big. It's going to be one heck of a party.**

**Note: Tyson's beyblade techniques in this chapter resemble the manga more than the anime.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tyson meets Gingka**

It was a normal day in Metal-Bey City. 'Normal' meaning that everyone is Beyblading or doing something Bey related. Metal-Bey City is named for the many Bladers who live here. If you live in this city and you don't know what Beyblade is, then you are not normal.

Speaking of things that are not normal, it's probably not normal for portals to appear out of nowhere. It's also probably not normal for a cap wearing boy to fall out of the portal and into the river. Anyone who was by the river would be amazed and slightly spooked if they saw a boy fall from a glowing portal.

Of course, no one _was_ by the river. Which was good, because seeing a boy come out of a portal in the sky would have raised some questions that he didn't feel like answering.

"Great, just great!" Tyson said, "Of all the places for me to land it had to be in a river! Then again, it could have been worse. I could've landed in a big, fat, stinky pile of- Achoo!"

'Better get out of this water before I catch a cold' Tyson thought.

So Tyson swam his way to shore. Once he was on nice, and more importantly,_ dry _land, he began to look around and survey his surroundings.

The place looked normal. _Too _normal. He began to wonder if he was even _in _another dimension. For all he knew, he could still be in _his _dimension.

Tyson decided that he should look around and try to figure out where he was. He didn't recognize anything so if he _was _in his dimension, then he was in a different city.

He saw a newspaper on the ground and picked it up. The title said _Metal-Bey City Times. _

_'Metal-Bey City? I've never heard of that city before.' _Tysonthought as he walked. As he turned to the sports section, he saw a small article about a Beyblade tournament that happened a few weeks ago that was hosted by the WBBA.

_'The WBBA? Don't they mean the __**BBA**__?' _Tyson thought.

Ok. Maybe he _was _in another dimension. So the man he met wasn't crazy after all.

Then Tyson finally heard something familiar. It was a sound he knew well. The sound of Beyblades crashing against each other. Tyson followed the sound to a park where some kids were battling in a local beystadium.

Tyson watched them battle for a while but he wasn't impressed. These Bladers were extremely weak.

At first, he was amazed at how different the beys seemed. They were made of metal and much smaller than the beys he's used to. There was nothing like these in _his _dimension. The closest things to these were the Hard Metal System beys.

But his amazement slowly turned into boredom. These bladers were so _weak. _No matter how different their beys were, they wouldn't stand a chance against Tyson.

Tyson thought about what it would be like to battle them, but he couldn't imagine the battle lasting over 5 seconds. He didn't want to watch this anymore. It was literally a pain to watch these guys.

'Geeze, their so weak even _Kenny _could beat these guys in less than 10 seconds' Tyson thought.

Tyson walked away. If he watched any longer, he would pass out due to boredom. He thought he would be challenged here, but it looked like he was wrong. He was seriously considering pushing the _return home _button on his dimensional teleporter. He took it out and pushed the button but it didn't work.

'The batteries must've gotten fried when it was exposed to all the water in the river' Tyson thought.

Now he was going to have to get new batteries for the darn thing. He sighed once he figured that he wasn't gonna find any challenges here. He took out his Dragoon. He could mentally sense that Dragoon was itching for a good fight too.

'Sorry Dragoon. It looks like we won't find any challenges here' Tyson thought.

Then he bumped into someone, causing his Bey to fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going, would ya?" Tyson said.

"Hey, you're the one who bumped into me! You're the one who should be apoligizing" A girl said.

"(Sigh) You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated!" Tyson said.

"Apology accepted." The brown haired girl said.

Then the girl noticed his Bey on the ground.

"Hey, is that your Beyblade?" The girl asked before picking it up.

"Hey, hands off!" Tyson said.

The girl ignored him and stared at his Beyblade in shock and amazement.

"Oh my gosh! I have never seen a Bey like this before! What kinda Bey is this?" The girl asked.

"It's mine. I kinda...made it myself."

"So this is a homemade Beyblade?"

"Uh...yeah." Tyson said.

Ok. That was a lie. But would she believe him if he told her the truth?

"I see. That explains why it's so different."

Then the girl gave the Bey back to Tyson.

"Look up my shop sometime and I'll see about giving your Bey a tune-up" The girl said.

"Wait. Who are you?"

"Madoka. Madoka Amano." The girl said before walking off.

**XXXXX**

Tyson couldn't help but feel disappointed as he walked through the streets of Metal-Bey City. The crazy man must have been exaggerating about how challenging these bladers would be. Then he felt a tingling sensation in his pocket.

He took out Dragoon. Dragoon was vibrating. It only does that when there's a...really strong blader nearby.

'Ok. Maybe there _are _a few good bladers here.' Tyson thought.

He followed the path and the closer he got, the more Dragoon vibrated, as if it was showing Tyson where to go. Then Dragoon stopped vibrating and Tyson looked up and saw that he was right in front of the B-Pit shop.

'Isn't that the shop Madoka told me about?' Tyson thought.

He shrugged and went inside.

**XXXXXX**

When he went inside, he heard some people talking with each other. There were 5 people inside. One of them was Madoka, the girl from earlier. There was also a boy with fiery red hair, a bigger boy wearing a beanie, a small green haired boy, and a larger green haired boy with a small chain necklace and a green jacket.

"Hey, you came" Madoka said after noticing Tyson.

"Who's this, Madoka?" The smaller green haired boy asked.

"A boy I bumped into earlier. Guys, this is...You know, I never did get your name."

"Uh, It's Tyson. Tyson Granger."

"Tyson, huh? Nice name. Let me introduce you to the others. This is Gingka, that's Kenta, the big one is Benkei, and the grouchy one is Kyoya."

"Hey, I'm not grouchy!" Kyoya said.

"Nice to meet you, Tyson" Gingka said.

"You guys are bladers?" Tyson asked.

"Are you kiddin? We're the best bladers around here! Ba-Ba-Bull!" Benkei said.

"Actually, we were just talking about a Beyblade tournament coming up." Kenta said.

"There's a Beyblade tournament coming up?" Tyson asked excitedly.

His excitement meter just went from 3 to 7.

"The WBBA Survival Battle", Madoka explained, "Whoever wins can have any wish granted"

"You seem like a good blader" Gingka said, "You should enter it."

"Will you be participating?" Tyson asked.

"Heck yeah I am! Imagine the size of the cheeseburger that I'll get if I win!" Gingka said.

"Um...cheeseburger?" Tyson asked.

"Gingka kinda has an obsession with cheeseburgers" Kenta said.

"I do not" Gingka said.

"Yes you do" Madoka said.

Tyson chuckled as he watched Gingka, Kenta, and Madoka argue. These guys were weird, but weird in a good way. At least they're not annoying, like Daichi.

"So your name's Tyson, huh?", Kyoya asked addressing Tyson for the first time.

"Yeah", Tyson said.

Kyoya seemed to be studying him.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Kyoya asked.

Tyson picked his words carefully.

"No, I'm not from around here. I'm from out of town. I lived with my grandfather in a small ward of Tokyo before coming here. I'm also the best Beyblader around where I come from" Tyson said proudly.

"Then you wouldn't mind a battle with me and my Rock Leone" Kyoya said.

Tyson smirked. It looked like he was going to get to battle this Kyoya guy. And that was all right with him. He lived for fighting strong opponents and proving himself superior in combat. And he could tell that Kyoya was very strong.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gingka said, "I wanted to battle Tyson!"

"I wanna see how Tyson would fare against Gingka" Kenta said.

"HEY!" Benkei said, "Kyoya challenged him first so HE should battle Tyson."

"Well, I say Gingka should battle him" Kenta said.

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

"Should not!"

"Should too!"

"Break it up, you two" Madoka said, "How about this? Since Kyoya challenged him first, he will battle Tyson. And THEN, Gingka can battle him. Is that fair?"

"Yeah"

"I guess so"

And so Tyson and the gang walked outside. They were headed for the park where the local beystadium was. Since the number of property-damaging beybattles was increasing, they had installed a local beystadium in the park, so Bladers can battle to their heart's content without having to worry about damaging property.

Once they got there, Kyoya and Tyson took their stances at the edge of the stadium while everyone else watched.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!"

The Beyblades were launched into the stadium. The two Beys crashed and collided into each other repeatedly.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon charged toward Leone but Leone dodged it's attack with impressive speed.

'Not bad' Tyson thought, 'But if this is the best he's got then he's done for'

Tyson figured it was time to end this quickly.

"Go Dragoon!" he yelled.

Dragoon attacked Leone faster than the eye could see. Leone was hit multiple times by Dragoon's fierce attacks.

Outside the stadium, Gingka watched the battle with interest. It wasn't often that someone was able to match Kyoya head-on in battle, let alone overtake him. But Gingka knew that Kyoya was not putting his all into the battle...yet. Kyoya was merely testing Tyson. The _real _battle has yet to begin.

"Stand your ground, Leone!" Kyoya suddenly yelled.

Leone stood still in the center of the stadium. Tyson saw his chance. Leone was just standing still in the center of the stadium. It wouldn't stand a chance against Dragoon's strongest attacks.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon charged toward Leone, ready to unleash a powerful hit before Leone even had a time to move. Dragoon crashed into Leone repeatedly.

Tyson knew that he was going to win. No Bey could withstand that many powerful hits without taking collatteral damage.

He was a little disappointed. He had expected more from Kyoya.

Then Dragoon unleashed it's final attack on Leone. Tyson knew that the battle was over. Dragoon's attack connected with Leone.

Tyson was about to raise his fist in the air victoriously, when his eyes widened in shock. There stood Leone, in the center of the stadium spinning perfectly.

'There's no way!', Tyson thought.

Rock Leone had just taken some of Dragoon's hardest hits, and yet it was still spinning as if nothing had ever happened. Even Max's Draciel, as defensive as it was, would have taken WAY more damage than that.

Then Tyson noticed something that he didn't notice earlier. If he looked closely, he could see an nearly-invisible barrier of wind surrounding Leone.

So THAT'S how he withstood his attacks. Leone used the wind to create a shield that blocked all of Dragoon's attacks. That was actually an impressive move. Maybe he underestimated Kyoya after all.

But Kyoya wasn't the only one who knew how to use wind-based attacks.

'Time to kick things up a notch' Tyson thought.

Then Tyson launched one of his most trademarked special moves.

"Dragoon! Galaxy Storm!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon created a tornado of wind that surrounded the stadium.

Leone was hit by a massive torrent of wind. Though Leone was damaged, the attack wasn't anything it couldn't handle. After all, Leone was designed for wind manipulation.

Outside the stadium, Madoka was analyzing the battle on her mini-laptop.

"Who do you think will win, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like Kyoya's getting serious, but then so is Tyson. Right now, anyone could win." Madoka said.

"Kyoya's not going to lose to some loser in a baseball cap!" Benkei said.

"Why not, Benkei?" Kenta asked.

"Cause he's _Kyoya_, that's why!" Benkei retorted.

"Madoka, I've been meaning to ask, what's with Tyson's bey?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah" Kenta said, "It looks different than normal beys."

"I don't know. There's something strange about Tyson's beyblade. Something different yet _familiar _at the same time. He said it's a homemade Beyblade but I'm not sure."

Gingka narrowed his eyes. Tyson's bey did seem familiar. But to what? He felt the answer was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't recall at the moment.

Back in the stadium the battle was getting more intense. Leone was knocked back by another of Dragoon's tornadoes. Then Dragoon zoomed up to Leone and gave it a brutal hit to it's midsection.

"Dragoon, defeat him!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon moved towards Leone ready to strike with it's Galaxy Storm.

"NOW Leone! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!"

Leone created a giant tornado and instantly Dragoon was knocked back. Dragoon hit the stadium wall with a resounding crash before falling to the ground.

'Crud' Tyson thought, 'How did he do that? No one countered my Galaxy Storm like that! Not that it really matters. I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve'

Tyson considered using his Bit Beast but decided against it. He wanted to test his skills to the very limit. He'll only use his Bit Beast as a last resort.

"Dragoon! Revolution Storm!" Tyson yelled.

Dragoon countered Leone's tornado by making it's own. The tornadoes clashed together and wind was flying everywhere. The tornadoes were so thick that you hardly see the Beyblades themselves.

The Beyblades were crashing against each other in the stadium. Tyson smiled. For the first time in a while, he was having fun during a beybattle. This battle was so intense. Even if he lost, he wouldn't have cared. Not that he _planned _to lose. After all, it's not over until there's only one bey left spinning!

Tyson decided that it was time to unleash one of his _older _techniques.

"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"

Kyoya's eyes widened as he realized that he was now fighting FIVE Dragoons, not one. Everyone else in the crowd gasped at this change of developments.

"What kind of special move is that, Madoka?" Kenta asked.

"It's similar to Hikaru's special move. The extra Dragoons are just illusions created by the original Dragoon." Madoka explained.

Multiple Dragoons surrounded Leone.

"Can you find the _real _Dragoon?" Tyson said.

"Leone, go!" Kyoya shouted.

Rock Leone flew to the first Dragoon but the 1st Dragoon vanished. Then the real Dragoon came up behind Leone and gave it an uppercut before disappearing.

Then Leone spun towards the 2nd Dragoon but it was also a fake. The real Dragoon came up and attacked Leone before disappearing.

This process repeated itself over and over and Kyoya was starting to get frustrated. How could he hit Dragoon if he didn't even know where it was. Every illusion Leone destroyed was replaced by another illusion.

Not only that, but Dragoon kept sneak attacking Leone from all sides. Leone was wearing out and it showed.

It's spin was slowing down. He hated to admit it, but Leone's defense is the only reason it's still spinning. And the fact that Dragoon was continuously hitting Leone wasn't helping.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

Leone couldn't take much more of this. It wouldn't be long before Dragoon broke through Leone's defenses and knocked it out. But he wouldn't give up. There HAD to be way.

"C'mon, Kyoya!" Benkei yelled, "You can do it!"

"I don't need a cheerleader!" Kyoya yelled.

"I can't believe Kyoya's having such a hard time defeating this guy" Kenta said.

"He's just going easy on him! If it was me, I would have crushed him a long time ago! Ba-Ba-Bull!" Benkei said.

Leone hit another illusion. Then Dragoon charged toward Leone.

Leone dodged Dragoon's attack but then Kyoya realized that that Dragoon was another illusion meant to distract him. The REAL Dragoon came up behind Leone and smashed it. Leone was wobbling now.

If Kyoya didn't do something soon, then he would lose for sure. Everything he did either failed or backfired. It looked as if Tyson would win.

'No.' Kyoya thought, 'Am I really going to lose like this? In front of Gingka?!'

He had to think of something! Then, he suddenly remembered. He could just use one of his special moves to defeat those illusions and find the real Dragoon.

"GO Leone! King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya yelled.

Three tornadoes emerged and all the Dragoons got swept away.

"What?" Tyson said.

Tyson saw his bey getting bounced in the air by three tornadoes.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" Kyoya taunted.

Tyson grunted. The more he tried to resist, the stronger the tornadoes got.

"Hang in there, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

He'll find a way to win. He always did. He was Tyson Granger for crying out loud. The three-time BBA champion.

As Dragoon bounced into the air via tornado, Tyson saw that it was losing spin. He was at a disadvantage. If things continue the way they are now then Kyoya would win.

'If I don't do something fast then I'm done for.' Tyson thought.

Then a loud gasp came from Madoka.

"I just found out why Tyson's beyblade is so different. It can spin to the left!"

"WHAT!", Everyone shouted.

Kyoya got distracted by what Madoka just said, and Tyson saw his chance. Time to use his Bit Beast.

"GO Dragoon!" Tyson shouted.

Dragoon's bit-chip started glowing and Dragoon's Bit Beast came out.

Dragoon broke free of Leone's tornado and flew down and knocked Leone out of the stadium.

Tyson had won.

Tyson was about to do a victory dance, but stopped when he saw everyone look at him with shocked and horrified looks on their faces.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?"

**- end of chapter -**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about the story so far! Chao.**

**Next up: **Trust Issues


	3. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: "Beyblade: Metal Fusion" is owned by Takafumi Adachi. Tyson and any other characters of "Beyblade: G-Revolution" are owned by Takao Aoki. Any other characters are of my own creation.**

**Welcome back, everybody! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know the last chapter implied that Tyson will battle Gingka in this chapter. Well, that's not true. But don't worry, Tyson will battle Gingka soon enough. Which reminds me; I watched Dragoon G vs. Storm Pegasus on YouTube and Pegasus KO'ed Dragoon something fierce. And for those of you who don't play Beyblade in real life, Storm Pegasus SUCKS. The fact that Dragoon lost is mind-boggling. **

**Anyway, as you will soon see, I have created my OWN plotline in this story. I've decided that since this story will be following the Metal Fusion timeline all over again, I spiced things up and added a plotline of my own into the mix. Also, to make the battle scenes more exciting, I have inserted some song lyrics. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

_**Previously on Beyblade: **_

_**Tyson has become extremely bored due to the lack of challenging opponents. Then an inventor shows Tyson his latest invention: A dimensional transporter. With it, Tyson travels to the world of Beyblade: Metal Fusion. There, he meets Madoka, Gingka, Kenta, Benkei, and Kyoya. Kyoya challenges him to a beybattle and Tyson, eager to test his skills to the very limit, gladly accepts. They battle each other at the park and just when it seemed like Kyoya was going to win, Tyson used his Bit Beast in a desperation attack. The sight of Tyson's Bit-Beast shocked everyone into stunned silence. What will happen next?**_

**XXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Trust Issues**

"All of the pieces are coming together" A man said.

The man was in a dark room and he was looking out the window. He had dark blue hair and a red jacket with the letters DD written on it.

"I agree", another man said, "After years of construction, we have finally created the device that shall revive the true rulers of the Earth. However, it needs a power source and we still don't have one."

"Not to worry", the original speaker said, "I have already taken care of that."

The first speaker then gave a file to the second speaker. The second speaker looked at the file and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Master Takumi, do you really want to use _this _as a power source?"

"Yes. You'd be surprised at how much energy is contained within Beyblades. One Beyblade can contain the energy of 100 batteries."

"But how are going to get that much energy?" The other man said.

"Tell me, are you familiar with auras by any chance?"

The second man was slightly stunned by the sudden change of subject. Yet, he recovered quickly.

"A little. But what does that have to do with the energy of Beyblades?"

"Everything" Takumi said, "You see, most Beyblades have auras inside of them that give them energy and enable them to do things which should be impossible. Such as breaking a wall by simply touching it, or by spinning for 2 hours when, scientifically speaking, they shouldn't be able to spin longer than 2 minutes. If you know how to harness this energy, then your Beyblade will be able to perform amazing feats. I'm going to use the power of auras to increase the energy of my Beyblade, which I will use to power up the machine."

"So you're going to collect Beyblades until you have enough energy." The second man deduced.

"No." Takumi said, "It's not the Beyblades I'm after. The Beyblades themselves are worthless to me. It's the auras contained inside of them that I'm after. I have already created a list of Bladers whose auras we can use"

Takumi gave a list to the other man. The second man looked at the list of Bladers. The list looked like this.

_1st Blader_

_Name: Gingka Hagane_

_Age: 12_

_Beyblade: Storm Pegasus 105RF_

_Aura Description: A blue horse with wings_

_Occupation: Teenager/Blader_

_2nd Blader_

_Name: Kyoya Tategami_

_Age: 13_

_Beyblade: Rock Leone 145WB_

_Aura Description: A green lion_

_Occupation: Teenager/ Blader/ Former leader of the Face Hunters, a group of teenagers who stole BeyPoints from helpless kids. Kyoya disbanded the Face Hunters after returning from a training trip with a man called Doji._

_3rd Blader_

_Name: Benkei Hanawa_

_Age: 12_

_Beyblade: Dark Bull H145SD_

_Aura Description: A red bull_

_Occupation: Teenager/ Blader/ Former member of the Face Hunters_

_4th Blader_

_Name: Kenta Yumiya_

_Age: 9_

_Beyblade: Flame Sagittario C145S_

_Aura Description: A yellow centaur_

_Occupation: Young Child/Blader_

_5th Blader_

_Name: Ryuga_

_Age: Unknown_

_Beyblade: Lightning L-Drago 100HF_

_Aura Description: A purple dragon_

_Occupation: Top member of the Dark Nebula. Second only to Doji._

_6th Blader_

_Name: Doji_

_Age: Over 21_

_Beyblade: Dark Wolf DF145FS_

_Aura Description: A violet wolf_

_Occupation: Leader of the Dark Nebula, an organization whose intentions are unknown, but unless it interferes with our plan to revive the dinosaurs then they are harmless to us._

As the man was reading the list, a woman barged into the room. She was holding a tape in her hand.

"My apologies, Master Takumi" the woman said, she looked genuinely sorry, "But our spies have picked up something that might interest you."

She put the tape in the tape player and a video came up on the screen. On the video was a picture of the Metal Bey City Lake. Suddenly, a portal appeared over the lake and they watched as a boy wearing a baseball cap fell out of the portal.

"When was this taken?" Takumi asked.

"This morning, sir." The woman said.

"Where did he come from?" The second man asked.

"We have reason to believe that he came from another world." The woman said.

"An alternate dimension? Interesting." Takumi said, "Where is the boy now?"

"He's currently at Metal Bey City Park along With Gingka Hagane and the other targets" The woman said, "Based on what we've seen, he seems to be a Blader."

"Everyone that enters Gingka's circle of friends seems to be related to Beyblade one way or another." The second man said.

Takumi looked like he was deep in thought. Then after a while of silence, he spoke.

"I want to see him," Takumi said, "Bring him to me, alive. And while you're at it, bring me Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, and Benkei as well."

"It shall be done, Master"

**XXXXX**

For a minute, there was nothing but silence. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Tyson became increasingly worried as the silence continued. Why was everyone so quiet? Was it something he said? Was it because he beat Kyoya?

Finally, Tyson felt the need to break the silence.

"Um...are you guys okay?" Tyson asked.

This seemed to bring everyone out of their state of shock.

"Where did you get that Beyblade?" Gingka asked angrily.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked. He was stunned by Gingka's angry tone.

"Don't play dumb, buddy! Tell us how you got L-Drago!" Kyoya said.

"El Draggo?" Tyson said bewildered. He was genuinely confused.

"Gingka, I thought you said that there was only ONE L-Drago" Kenta asked.

"There should be," Gingka responded, "Unless the Dark Nebula is making copies of L-Drago."

"If they are, then we've got a serious problem on our hands" Madoka said.

"Ba-Ba-Bull! Tyson must be in league with Ryuga and the Dark Nebula" Benkei said.

Tyson had no idea what everyone was talking about.

_'Dark Nebula? Ryooga? El Draggo? What's going on here?'_ Tyson thought.

"Could someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Tyson asked.

"Admit it. The only reason that you were hanging out with us was because you were spying on us!" Kyoya said.

"Why would I do that?" Tyson asked.

"As the old saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Kyoya said.

Tyson's confusion slowly turned into anger.

"Just who do you think you are, talking to me like that?" Tyson yelled.

"I could ask YOU the same question!" Kyoya yelled back, "I don't know how you got a copy of L-Drago but I DO know that you've got no Blader's Sprit and people like you shouldn't even play Beyblade! You don't even have any business being here so get lost!"

"Oh, OK! I get it now!" Tyson said angrily, "You're just jealous of me because I'm better than you! You just mouth off at me because I beat you! Well, fine! If that's the way you want it, then I should just get out of here! And how dare you say that I've got no Blader's Sprit when I've got more Blader's Spirit in one finger than you'll ever have in your life! Skip this! I'm outta here!"

Then Tyson ran off.

"Wait, Tyson!" Kenta yelled but it was too late. Tyson was gone.

"Good riddance" Kyoya said.

Gingka and Madoka were concerned. Kyoya was angry. Benkei was lost in thought, and Kenta was torn.

Kenta was the type of guy who liked to believe the best in people and considers everyone he meets as a possible friend. Kenta's initial reaction to Tyson's Bit Beast was the same as everyone else's, but he began to have second thoughts.

Tyson looked genuinely confused back there. Either he's a good actor or he really had no idea what was going on. He didn't recognize the name L-Drago or Ryuga. And when Kyoya accused him of having no Bladers Sprit, he looked genuinely insulted and angry.

Maybe, there's an explanation for all of this. Maybe they were all jumping to conclusions. Maybe Tyson's not to blame after all.

Determined to get some answers, Kenta stood up and said, "I'm going to go find him!"

"Kenta!" Gingka shouted.

Kenta had ran off in search of Tyson.

**XXXXXXX**

Tyson wasn't sure how long he had run. Not that he cared. He didn't care who saw him or what happened at this point. He was mad. Mad at Gingka, mad at Kyoya, and mad at himself for ever making friends with them.

'Who do they think they are, anyway?!' Tyson thought angrily.

He was starting to wonder if coming to this dimension was a mistake after all.

"Tyson!"

Tyson could hear his name being called so he stopped and turned around and saw Kenta coming towards him.

"What do you want now? Did you come here to yell at me again?" Tyson yelled.

"Hold on," Kenta said, "Maybe if you just explained how you got an evil Beyblade, then..."

"Evil Beyblade?" Tyson asked, "Is that what this is about? You think I have an evil Beyblade?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?" Kenta said confused.

"Of course not! Dragoon's not evil!" Tyson said.

"But...L-Drago..." Kenta said.

"What the heck is an L-Drago anyway? My Beyblade is Dragoon. He's not evil"

"But..." Kenta said.

Both Tyson and Kenta were massively confused. But before anything else could happen a ball came out of nowhere. Then the ball exploded, and gas filled the air. Both Tyson and Kenta started coughing.

"(Cough) it's knockout gas" Tyson said.

"Help!" Kenta screamed.

Then both Tyson and Kenta fainted.

The last thing Tyson saw before blacking out saw a group a men with similar outfits standing over them as they lost consciousness.

**XXXXXX**

Gingka was walking around the city in search of Kenta and Tyson. He didn't know what to think. There should only be ONE L-Drago...right?

He also didn't know what to think of Tyson. Tyson didn't seem evil but he wasn't sure. He couldn't help but feel that Tyson was hiding something. Something significant.

Then Gingka heard a scream.

"Help!"

"That's Kenta!" Gingka yelled.

He started running in the direction that he heard the scream. When he got there, he saw a group of men wearing similar clothing. They were wearing orange clothes with the letters DD written on them. There was also a symbol on their clothes. It looked like a dinosaur head.

But that wasn't what captured Gingka's attention. The men were dragging an unconsious Tyson and an equally unconscious Kenta onto a truck. He needed to do something.

"Hey!" Gingka shouted, "What do you guys think you're doing?!"

The men turned and when they saw Gingka, recognition flared in their eyes.

"What luck! It's one of the targets Master Takumi wanted us to get" One of the men said.

"What are you doing with them?!" Gingka yelled.

"Gingka Hagane, if you want your friends back then meet us at the warehouse by the docks with your friends Kyoya Tategami and Benkei Hanawa! No one else!" Another man said.

Then the men drove off in the truck leaving behind a confused Gingka.

"What was that all about?"

**XXXXXX**

And so, Gingka gathered Kyoya and Benkei and left for the warehouse. When Gingka told them the situation each of them agreed. While they were reluctant to save Tyson, if they didn't save him it would just be wrong. And they couldn't forget about Kenta either.

Meanwhile, Tyson was drifting in and out of unconsciousness. His eyes were closed but he could hear a conversation going on.

"What's this?!" A voice said, "I tell you to bring back Gingka, Kenta, Kyoya, Benkei, and the boy from another dimension and you only give me 2 of the 5 people I asked for"

"My apologies, Master Takumi, but we didn't have time to pick up the other three. But rest assured, Master, as long as we have these two, then Gingka and his two friends will come to _you_."

"They had better!" The man, Takumi, said.

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Gingka, Kyoya, and Benkei were outside the warehouse.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull! I don't like this!" Benkei said.

"Me neither" Kyoya said, "This is definitely a trap."

"I know," Gingka said, "But what choice do we have? They have Kenta and Tyson. We have to save them."

So Gingka, Kyoya, and Benkei walked inside.

At the same time, Tyson and Kenta were waking up.

Tyson shook his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind. Then he looked around. They were in a glass cage that was similar to the one that Hilary and Kenny were trapped in when they were kidnapped two years ago.

"Where are we?" Tyson wondered.

"What's...going on?" Kenta asked.

"Good question" Tyson said.

They were kidnapped. That was obvious. But by who? And for what?

"HEY!" Tyson yelled, "WHERE ARE WE! LET US GO!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" a voice said.

Tyson and Kenta turned to where the voice came from.

They saw a man with similar clothing to the others but his outfit looked slightly different. The huge shape of a dinosaur skull was in the middle of his shirt with the letters DD written on it. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Why did you kidnap us?!" Tyson asked.

"You'll soon see. But first, we have to wait for your friends to get here", Takumi said.

"What do you...?" Tyson started.

"We're coming, guys!" A voice said.

"Gingka?" Tyson said.

"Hurray! Gingka's here!" Kenta said.

Gingka, Kyoya, and Benkei walked through the door.

"GINGKA! OVER HERE!" Kenta yelled.

"Kenta! Thank goodness you're ok." Gingka said.

"Welcome Gingka Hagane, Kyoya Tategami, and Benkei Hanawa! I have expecting you" Takumi said.

"Ba-Ba-Bull! Who's this guy and how does he know who we are?" Benkei asked.

"I don't know, but he's going down. No one kidnaps my friends like that and gets away with it!" Gingka said.

"If you want to rescue your friends then all you have to do is beat me in a beybattle. If you win, I will free your friends.

"Ok, I accept your challenge!" Gingka said.

"Oh, but I want to battle all THREE of you at once! Not just Gingka"

"Really?" Benkei asked.

"You must be pretty confident if you're willing to take on all three of us" Kyoya said.

Takumi just chuckled.

"So, what do you say?" Takumi said.

"I say prepare to lose!" Gingka yelled.

Kyoya, Gingka, and Benkei loaded their beys and Takumi did the same with his. The ground opened up to reveal a beystadium. Both sides had their launchers at the ready.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it Rip!"

**XXXXXX**

**Song:** (Rise above the storm)

_Get the energy up, spread it all around, everybody's gonna get it; it's coming to you right now!_

_Get the energy up, spread it all around, everybody's gonna get it; it's coming to you right now!_

"Go Pegasus" Gingka yelled.

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya yelled.

"Charge, Bull!" Benkei yelled.

"Defeat them, Nightmare Rex!" Takumi yelled.

The three Beyblades collided with Nightmare Rex and Rex was pushed back. Takumi seemed to have been caught off guard. Immediately, the 3 beys went in for another attack.

_If you're patient, everything will be okay._

_If you're persistent, troubles will seem far away._

"Is that all he's got! This guy's not so tough!" Benkei said.

Pegasus, Leone, and Bull were pushing Rex towards the edge of the stadium. Rex looked like it was getting weaker.

"Go Bull Uppercut!" Benkei said.

Bull charged towards Rex but at the last minute, Rex dodged and Bull hit Leone instead.

"Hey! Watch it, Benkei!"

"Sorry" Benkei said.

_Perseverance is the key to everything you achieve._

_Seek out the truth. Don't forget about what you believe!_

Gingka was worried. They were winning easily. Too easily. He noticed that Takumi wore the same face since the beginning of the battle. The face of someone who knows without a doubt that they will win.

_Rise above the storm!_

_You can find what you've been looking for!_

_Planet of the clouds!_

_You can be the one to shout it out loud!_

Pegasus, Leone, and Bull had knocked Rex to the edge of the stadium. One more hit and they'll be able to knock Rex out of the stadium.

"Bull! Knock him out!" Benkei said.

Bull charged towards Rex, ready to finish this.

"NOW Rex!" Takumi yelled.

Suddenly, ominous yellow energy surrounded Rex. Bull collided with Rex but instead of knocking Rex out of the stadium, Bull got pushed back.

_Rise above the storm!_

_You can find what you've been looking for!_

_Planet of the clouds!_

_You can be the one to shout it out loud!_

One thought immediately ran through Benkei's mind: What the bull just happened?!

"How did he do that?" Gingka wondered aloud.

"Leone, GO!" Kyoya yelled.

_Get the energy out! Spread it all around!_

Leone collided with Rex. The two Beyblades were fighting for dominance.

However, the longer they collided, the weaker Leone got. But Rex wasn't getting weaker. If anything, Rex was getting stronger. Finally, Rex managed to push Leone back. Leone was slammed into the stadium wall.

"What the..." Kyoya yelled.

"Rex is getting stronger somehow!" Gingka said.

Rex charged towards Pegasus. Pegasus tried to defend but it was overwhelmed by the power of Rex.

"Pegasus!" Gingka yelled.

"Now, witness the true power of Nightmare Rex!" Takumi yelled.

**XXXXXX**

**End of chapter –**

**Author's Note: Takumi and the rest of his evil crew are original characters of my own creation. I will be very cross if anyone tries to copy them without my permission. They were inspired by the Beyblade: Metal Masters DS videogame.**

**Next Up: **Jurassic Fury Part One

**Preview of the next chapter:**

In the glass cage, Kenta was watching the battle while Tyson was looking for a way out.

He tried launching his Beyblade, but apparently Takumi had made sure that the glass wall was Beyblade-proof.

"I've got to find a way out of here!" Tyson said.

"Will you relax?" Kenta asked, "Gingka will get us out of here. I know he will!"

"Well, I don't know about you Kenta, but I'm not just going to sit on the sidelines while they fight, hoping that Gingka will win! I'm not going to entrust the fate of my life to Gingka! You might, but I'm not. I'm going to find a way out of here! You can either join me, or sit there waiting for your knight in shining armor to rescue you!" Tyson said.

Kenta thought about that for a moment. He had to admit that Tyson had a point. What if Gingka _didn't _win? No. He WILL win. Right?

Kenta looked at the battle. It didn't look like Gingka had the upper hand at the moment. And Gingka's not invincible. He's seen him lose before.

He tried to think of an argument to counter Tyson's but he couldn't. Tyson made a very good point.

"Alright, Tyson, I'll help you. But how are we going to get out of here?" Kenta asked.

Tyson looked around in search of something that they could use to escape from their cell. Then Tyson noticed something outside the cell. It was a lever.

"You see that lever?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah" Kenta responded.

"I bet that's the lever that will open the cage doors." Tyson said.

"So?" Kenta asked.

"If one of us can pull the lever then the cage will open" Tyson explained.

"But the lever's outside the cage." Kenta pointed out.

Tyson looked around. Since they weren't suffocating, that must mean that there was an air vent in here. Tyson looked on the wall, and lo and behold, an air vent.

"Kenta, you're small, right?" Tyson asked, "Do you think that you can fit through that air vent?"

"Yeah, I think." Kenta said.

"Good. You can use it to get outside. Once you're outside, pull the lever and set me free."

"Got it" Kenta said.

And so, Tyson opened the air vent so that Kenta would crawl through. Tyson wondered briefly if Kenta might not pull the lever and just leave him there, but he dismissed that thought.

He didn't know Kenta for a long time, but he knew him enough to know that he wouldn't do a thing like that. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

**XXXXX**


End file.
